Streaming video content is an ever-increasing trend among media distribution and digital video asset management applications. In order to capitalize on these trends, media applications need to present video content to consumers in an efficient and interesting manner by providing interactive searching and sorting functions. Providing engaging, interactive, and dynamic interfaces drives and retains consumer interest and enjoyment. For example, many streaming media applications utilize thumbnail images in order to capture and maintain interest.
Conventional solutions require pre-generation and storage of thumbnail images for future use, which also require thousands of images to be pre-generated per digital media content. However, such solutions lack flexibility and scalability due to resource costs associated with pre-generating and storing ever-increasing volumes of thumbnail images.